Glasses
Glasses is a singer - songwriter. Early Life Cassie Verlata was born on November 12th 1998. She was childhood friends with Lola Williams, both of them suffered bullying due to wearing glasses, and connected over this. They later became best friends. Career In 2012 she began posting YouClown videos with her sitting and singing on her swing outside. Glasses was signed in 2013 to U Records as a songwriter. Despite being very unknown, she co-wrote many of the songs with Radio Girls for their albums. She later began working with Pride on several of their songs, co-writing or writing the songs for them. Glasses said that she was especially connected to Pride as her childhood friend, Lola Williams, was one of the band. Unlike being unknown with Radio Girls, Pride allowed Glasses to feature on some of their single or album covers if she looked decent enough. In the original cover for Lightning Strikes The Heart, Glasses appeared with the band and Connie Caysel, but was edited out to make the cover "look better". Graphic Image On December 20h 2013, Pink Magazine posted an article which included a picture of Glasses dressed in a graphic Christmas outfit. Celebrity friends including Connie Caysel, Bethany Welas, and other members from Pride and Radio Girls, watched on. The picture shows Glasses posing happily despite her nudity style. In the picture, Pink Magazine censored the side of her bikini top due to the graphicness that hid behind it. Glasses didn't comment on the picture on the day of its release but Connie Caysel later linked to the article online, adding a "lol" beside it. Glasses later responded online by posting ">:(" to Connie Caysel. Drugs On December 17th 2013, Glasses was filmed at The Fame taking drugs. She later posted an apology online: I do suppose most people have heard of my sins. As a girl of God, a holly willie, I am horrified by my own actions and I must confess this. Why I did it is personal. I know that perhaps I should explain my actions; please be assured I have done so to my parents, grandparents, godparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and close friends. They know the reasons; not that it makes it okay; and understand completely. As Glasses I would like to be a role model. This should still not change, please, hear me out here. It is another example of the bullying I have faced and continued to face, being pushed into such situations, and being too weak. Maybe I roll over and allow myself to be pinned too easily. Maybe? Well, yes, I do. Please learn from MY mistakes and don't make them your own; you will be a beter person for it. Glasses Further Accusations On June 3rd 2014 it came out that a close friend of Glasses, Anna Roburtzen, had attempted to sell a story to Music News about Glasses. They refused the story and defended their decision by the fact she had "no evidence" over what she was saying. Instead, popular heffish magazine Lebratee bought the story. Although the full story and interview with Anna, along with rumoured exclusive pictures, wasn't released until the magazines latest edition on June 6th 2014 - early online articles showed Anna accusing Glasses of stealing her boyfriend and searching around their hometown for "a mate" amoungst all teenage males and later females. Personal Life Glasses describes herself as quiet, cute, and extremely sweet.